¿Dónde has estado?
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: No lo piensa dos veces antes de tomar el teléfono, puede ser una trampa para atraerlos, puede estar haciendo exactamente lo que los enemigos quieren que hagan, pero han lastimado a alguien importante para él y no puede pasarlo por alto. Ni siquiera era necesario buscar al culpable, sabía que era alguien de la mafia.
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaa! *grito de dolor* no quiero que me consuelen u.u estoy triste, ya? Dos amigos importantes se irán de la ciudad y no sé si los pueda volver a ver, a los dos los conocí en distintas circunstancias y dudo mucho que uno sepa de la existencia del otro, pero… *snif* *snif* ambos eran muy valiosos para mí y aún estoy asimilando su partida, sé que no tienen opción y es por motivos mayores, pero… T.T algún día espero poder volverlos a encontrar, porque yo no soy muy sociable que digamos, pero ellos siempre me apoyaban y me seguían en mis locuras (o yo a ellos en sus locuras xD) no lo sé, me quedo con un precioso recuerdo de ambos, supongo que el hecho de que sean dos y no uno también me afecta y... ¡Aish! Esto parece una declaración, por favor soportenme.

Lo supe a distinto tiempo, aún estoy asimilando que este año pasaré mis días sin ellos y creo que de esa trágica idea nació este fic xD mi fic número 20 xD espero que les guste, decidí hacerlo GokuHaru por intentar probar algo distinto, asique espero que me salga bien.

* * *

—Hace meses que no recibo una carta de Haru-chan—comentó Kyoko en la cena de ese día.

Al décimo jefe Vongola casi se le da vuelta su plato al escuchar el nombre de su amiga Haru Miura, aún se sentía culpable por haberla abandonado, por dejarla sola en Namimori, pero sabía que era lo mejor, no quería que por cosas de la mafia ella saliera lastimada.

La última vez que habían sabido algo de ella, se encontraba estudiando diseño en una prestigiosa universidad, quería convertirse en una diseñadora de modas. Se había graduado de Midori con honores, gracias a eso había ganado una beca de la cual su familia estaba muy orgullosa, era difícil creer que una joven tan alegre y alborotada como ella fuera tan inteligente a la vez.

A simple vista su vida estaba perfecta, aunque no era difícil adivinar que se sentía sola, que los extrañaba tanto como ellos a ella.

La ausencia de mensajes no podía interpretarse como una señal de que por fin los olvidó y las heridas estaban sanadas. Todo lo contrario, escribirles le hacía daño.

—Estas preocupada—fue una afirmación que lo incluía a él, a Tsuna también le inquietaba no tener noticias de ella.

Había hecho todo lo posible por alejarla, pero no pudo evitar que ella y Kyoko se enviaran correos. Hace tres meses que no enviaba a nadie a vigilarla.

Desde el año pasado sentía una pequeña incomodidad, su súper intuición le decía que Haru estaba en peligro, su rostro no dejaba de vagar por su cabeza, imágenes de ella herida se trasmitían una y otra vez. La idea lo torturaba.

Envió a alguien cada semana, pero los reportes eran siempre los mismos, asique comenzó a disminuir la vigilancia temiendo que la presencia de los Vongola la pusiera en peligro. Con el tiempo comenzó a pedir reportes cada veinte días, luego al mes, y más tarde cada tres meses.

Kyoko también le ayudaba en esa difícil misión comentándole lo que la ex estudiante de Midori escribía, comparaba lo que le decía con sus reportes y veía que todo estaba en orden. Pero la inquietud no se iba, especialmente desde que ella dejó de comunicarse.

Al menos hoy llegaría el reporte trimestral y podría relajarse un poco, nuevamente vería todo en orden dentro del informe, sabría que Haru estaba bien. Que todas las mañanas asistía a clases y almorzaba en la cafetería de la universidad a toda prisa para regresar a estudiar, se esforzaba día a día, compraba kilos de tela para hacer sus diseños y mantenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Considerando que estaban en Italia, una de las ciudades más reconocidas en ese aspecto, a petición de Kyoko, pero también movido por una necesidad de ayudarla o hacer algo por ella, había mandado a llamar a varios diseñadores conocidos y empresas de moda. El próximo año Haru se titulaba y esperaba que alguna prestigiosa marca la contratara.

Los diseños que presentaba para su carrera eran estupendos, aunque en su tiempo libre aún cosía estrafalarios disfraces. Quizás había aprendido a diferenciar un poco lo que puede y no puede vender. Kyoko incluso estaba pensando en pedirle a ella que diseñara su vestido de bodas, idea que no le agradaba mucho a Tsuna ya que la volvía a involucrar dentro de los Vongola.

—Quiero volver a verla—reconoció su futura esposa.

Lo peor es que si pensaba casarse con Kyoko, no podía dejar de invitarla, ni a ella ni a Kurokawa Hana. Dos civiles ordinarias dentro de la boda de un mafioso, nada más peligroso.

Terminaron de comer, las sirvientas recogieron los platos y ambos se miraron sin saber bien qué decir.

—Vamos a ver el reporte—sugirió finalmente el Décimo, esperando que las nuevas noticias pudieran animar a ambos.

Los cálidos orbes color miel se iluminaron ante la idea y se encaminaron ansiosos hasta la oficina del jefe de los Vongola.

El sobre estaba encima de su escritorio, esperando a ser abierto.

Una expresión horrorizada apareció en los rostros de ambos cuando leyeron lo que estaba escrito en el informe.

"Miura Haru ingresa inconsciente al hospital a las 15.35 horas. Día Jueves 27 de Diciembre. Es encontrada por una conocida que venía de visita. Presenta tres costillas rotas, múltiples hematomas en piernas, brazos y rostro, heridas graves y quemaduras de segundo grado..."

Ninguno de los dos es capaz de terminar de leer el informe médico, las fotos que vienen incluidas son suficientes, completan toda explicación.

Es un rostro demacrado, golpeado y con manchas rojas desde las cuales alguna vez brotó sangre, su piel tiene un matiz púrpura producido por los golpes y está conectada a a todas las máquinas que dispone el hospital para mantener estable a una persona. Sueros, respiradores, marcapasos….

Es el rostro de una persona que fue maltratada de una manera horrible, y es el rostro de su amiga Haru.

Las sospechas que lo habían estado persiguiendo cobran forma dentro de las imágenes.

No lo piensa dos veces antes de tomar el teléfono, puede ser una trampa para atraerlos, puede estar haciendo exactamente lo que los enemigos quieren que hagan, pero han lastimado a alguien importante para él y no puede pasarlo por alto. Ni siquiera era necesario buscar al culpable, sabía que era alguien de la mafia.

—¡Décimo!—la alegre voz de Gokudera se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Gokudera, ve por tus cosas y avisa al resto, volvemos a Namimori en diez minutos—informó autoritariamente.

—Pero, Décimo, mañana tiene una reunión con…

—¡Cancélala!—gritó Tsuna, y dijo las palabras que hicieron estallar la tormenta—. Han lastimado a Haru.

—Nos vemos, Décimo—respondió su mano derecha antes de colgar.

El jet privado salió veinte minutos después de esa conversación, a toda velocidad y de regreso a Namimori.

Gracias a las nuevas tecnologías, llegaron en menos de una hora. Pidieron que trasladaran el equipaje al hotel y partieron al hospital.

Si ver las fotos había resultado impactante, la realidad fue aún más estremecedora. Después de tanto tiempo, ver de nuevo a su amiga debía hacerlos sentir más dichosos que nunca, pero era todo lo contrario. Mirarla resultaba agonizante, y no por que la odiaran, sino por que no soportaban el verla así.

Kyoko fue la primera en estallar en llanto, Tsuna apretó los puños a ambos lados, sintiéndose responsable de la situación.

Pero los más impactados eran Yamamoto y Gokudera, quienes ni siquiera se habían imaginado el estado en el que se encontraba Haru. No alcanzaron a ver las fotos para crearse una imagen mental, una idea de lo que pasaba, la noticia les llegó de golpe.

—Gokudera—llamó Tsuna.

—¿Si, Décimo?—respondió el aludido, sin ninguna emoción que no fuera el odio en su voz.

—¿Qué pistas hay sobre el culpable? Necesito que averigües quién fue—ordenó el Décimo Vongola.

Su guardián asintió de inmediato, y sin dudar.

—Yamamoto—volvió a decir Tsuna—. Que el mejor doctor venga a tratarla, quiero que la salven. Vongola pagará cualquier costo.

Él también asintió


	2. Chapter 2

Ciaossu ~~

Mil perdones por demorar tanto en actualizar *da mil reverencias* es que, mi musa andaba rebelde y la historia se resistía xD como es un drama triste hasta yo me pongo nostalgica y me dan ganas de llenar todo de flores xD pero no se puede! Ya vendrá el momento. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

—Hacía 5 días que no iba a clases—declaró Misuki, una compañera de la universidad de Haru, cabe mencionar que fue quién la encontró en su departamento—. Ese día la fui a buscar para ver si estaba enferma, como no respondía las llamadas pensé que era lo mejor visitarla. Cuando llegué, la puerta se veía cerrada a simple vista, pero cuando la toqué se abrió con facilidad.

La mujer hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas antes de continuar con su relato.

—Haru estaba en su habitación, pensé que estaba muerta, no supe qué hacer, simplemente salí corriendo y grité por ayuda, asique los vecinos llamaron a la ambulancia y a la policía.

El relato coincidía con el testimonio de todos los testigos, seguía en cero.

La mujer salió de la habitación, eso era todo lo que ella podía aportar.

La policía le había facilitado algunas fotos de la escena del crimen, no las había tirado a la basura porque sabía que eran una evidencia importante, sin embargo cada vez que miraba las imágenes, estas se convertían en cientos de agujas que se le clavaban en la piel, atravesándolo de forma agónica.

En vez de eso, prefería intentar recordar a la alegre Haru que llegaba todos los días con una sonrisa en el rostro para ver a Tsuna, Gokudera siempre supo de los sentimientos de esa mujer y quizás, por que se trataba de su décimo es que nunca fue capaz de confesar lo que sentía.

Demasiado cobarde, de haberlo hecho probablemente ella se habría ido a Italia como todos y estaría a salvo, mientras que él podría disfrutar de su radiante presencia todos los días.

No pudo evitar pensar en el primer guardián de la tormenta, G. Él siempre fue su modelo a seguir, la imagen de la perfecta mano derecha. Se preguntó si alguna vez G estuvo en una situación así.

La respuesta llegó de golpe. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Se sentía como si nuevamente hubiera fallado como mano derecha, no había podido proteger a una de las amigas más preciadas para el Décimo, y tampoco había podido cuidar a la mujer que amaba. Por su culpa, su jefe estaba sufriendo, y ambos compartían ese dolor.

—¿Gokudera?—la voz que menos deseaba oír irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con su usual tono gruñón.

—El caso de Haru acaba de ser tomado por la familia Vongola, Tsuna nos pidió ser cautelosos para que nadie en la mafia se entere—informó Yamamoto.

—Ya lo sabía—respondió el italiano.

Era un caso horrible que ya había salido un par de veces en las noticias, la gente estaba asustada de que un psicópata estuviera suelto. La policía, por su parte, aunque no tuviera buena relación con la mafia prefería desligarse de un caso tan complejo.

—Tengo que ir a revisar su departamento a ver qué encuentro—avisó Gokudera.

—Antes de eso, Tsuna quiere que vallas a verlo—dijo Yamamoto.

—¡Estúpido fanático del béisbol! Ahora vienes a decírmelo.

Sin decir más, Gokudera se dirigió en busca de su querido Décimo. Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola al principio molesto consigo mismo y después, preocupado por lo que Tsuna tuviera que decir.

Sabía a la perfección que el actual jefe de la familia Vongola valoraba mucho a sus amigos, y que consideraba a Haru como parte de la familia. Por eso la dejó en Japón, con la esperanza de que estaría más segura que en Italia. Sabía que él estaba furioso y que haría pagar al responsable, pero a la vez, también estaba muy triste por la situación y necesitaba salvar a su amiga, cuya salud era cada día más inestable.

—No hemos podido contactar con sus padres—fue lo primero que dijo Tsuna.

Gokudera ya sabía a quién se refería el Décimo Vongola, comprendió que algo más andaba mal, si la mafia no puede localizar a una persona es por que alguien más anda haciendo interferencia, y ese alguien pertenece a la mafia.

—Según los reportes, la última vez que esa mujer habló con sus padres fue hace tres meses, por vía telefónica—recordó el peli plateado.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, la conversación estaba en su escritorio y no había nada extraño en ella. Haru les contaba sobre sus estudios, la universidad, su trabajo. Sus padres le hablaban sobre los viajes que estaban realizando, las cosas nuevas que habían descubierto y le pedían que se siguiera esforzando. La única anomalía era, probablemente, el tiempo que habían pasado sin comunicarse.

—Ryohei habló con los médicos, no tienen mucha fe—dijo Tsuna, cambiando de tema.

—¿El cabeza de césped no puede hacer nada? ¡Es el guardián del sol!—preguntó Gokudera.

—Haru no es parte de la mafia, si lo fuera, ya la habría trasladado al hospital especial de la mafia, pero no podemos levantar sospechas.

El italiano se removió en su asiento, es cierto, esa estúpida mujer no era parte de los Vongola. No oficialmente.

—Evidentemente, dejarla en Japón no fue buena idea—se lamentó Tsuna.

—Décimo, no se culpe, si usted lo hubiera sabido no la habría dejado sola, esa estúpida mujer se metió en problemas, pero encontraremos a los culpables que se atrevieron a tocar a alguien de la familia Vongola—dijo su guardián en tono consolador.

—¡De nada servirá si ella muere!—gritó Tsuna.

Y Gokudera entendió a la perfección como se sentía, esto era tener las manos atadas en todo sentido.

—Décimo, solo tiene que hacerla oficialmente parte de los Vongola para que ella cuente con la protección de la mafia—señaló el guardián de la tormenta.

—No puedo. No es una guardiana, si la hago parte del CEDEF irán por ella, tampoco puedo hacerla formar parte de los Varia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, buscando alternativas.

—¿Tsu-kun?—una débil voz se hizo presente y entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso—. Les traje un poco de té.

En el rostro de Kyoko se evidenciaba la preocupación, en sus ojos aún se podía ver que había estado llorando un buen rato.

Tsuna la miró y se dio cuenta que si ella no estuviera comprometida con él, tampoco contaría con una importancia significativa en el mundo de la mafia, por lo que tal vez, no solo sufrirían por Haru, sino que por Kyoko también.

Su rostro se iluminó al darse cuenta de la solución, pero volvió a oscurecerse al darse cuenta que no podía pedir algo tan injusto. Sin embargo, era el único método de otorgarle protección a Haru.


	3. Chapter 3

Angst! Angst! Ando demasiado viciada con el drama últimamente xD

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Y no se olviden de comentar! Mientras más comentario, más feliz el final (?)

* * *

Al día siguiente Haru fue trasladada a un hospital secreto y exclusivo de la mafia. Como venía bajo el nombre de Vongola fue rápidamente trasladada a la mejor habitación, con la más alta seguridad.

Tsuna aún se sentía culpable por la medida que tuvo que tomar. Por su parte, Gokudera estaba preocupado por la reacción que ella tendría al despertar, cuando se enterara que fue presentada como la prometida oficial del guardián de la tormenta Vongola.

Si ella quería, podía romper el compromiso que la mantenía segura más tarde. Por ahora, el nombre de Vongola la protegía, muchas familias de la mafia podrían sus ojos en ella, buscando ganar la amistad de la familia más poderosa por medio de Haru.

El problema radicaba en el hecho de dar a conocer su nombre, si se negaba a casarse, tendrían que cambiar su identidad para evitar que vuelva a ser rastreada, lo cual implicaba otorgarle nueva documentación y cambiar su lugar de residencia. Eso iba a ser un lío.

Mientras Haru se encontraba inestable en Italia, su nueva familia permanecía en Japón intentando rastrear al culpable.

Gokudera estuvo todo el día recibiendo las felicitaciones de parte de los miembros de la mafia, cosa que lo dejó muy cabreado al final del día, pues estaba harto de todas esas interesadas sonrisas que llegaban en busca del favor de los Vongola.

Lo que más lo enojaba era cuando añadían al final de cada mensaje sus buenos deseos respecto a la salud de su prometida, todos decían tener mucha fe en su recuperación. Él debía estar investigando, no respondiendo mensajes hipócritas.

-Estoy seguro que alguno debe ser honesto—dijo Tsuna a modo consolador.

El italiano tuvo que ceder ante eso, si se lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona jamás lo habría creído, pero viniendo de parte de Tsuna era distinto.

Confiaba demasiado en el cielo Vongola, por él aceptó el compromiso sin pensárselo dos veces, era su responsabilidad como mano derecha. Pero una vez que estuvo lejos de la bondadosa mirada castaña se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que implicaba su nueva misión.

No pudo conciliar bien el sueño esa noche, por lo que se levantó temprano y condujo hasta el departamento de Haru con la esperanza de encontrar algo bueno.

Traspasó las barreras de seguridad que impedían que gente ajena al caso pasara, y se paralizó cuando vio un ramo de perfectas rosas rojas encima de la cama de Haru.

Se acercó y tomó las flores, tenían una tarjeta adjunta en la cual se podía leer: _Para la novia más bella._ Escrito con tinta negra y letras armoniosas. Aunque el detalle poco le importó a Hayato, quien en un furioso movimiento, lanzó las rosas contra la pared, llenando el piso de pétalos rojos.

Resopló frustrado y contuvo el impulso de desquitarse con los muebles de la habitación, en vez de eso, caminó hasta dónde habían dado a parar las flores: el pequeño tocador de Haru. A pesar de ser livianas, el ramo fue lanzado con fuerza, por lo que derribó algunas de las cosas que habían encima.

Cogió la nota pues era parte de la evidencia, necesitaba rastrear dónde fueron compradas, arrojó las flores por la ventana, pues verlas le causaba repulsión, ya se las ingeniaría más tarde, podía comprar otro ramo de rosas y presentarlo como evidencia. Solo se quedaría con el papel.

Se acercó de nuevo al tocador para recoger lo que había tirado. Entonces algo llamó su atención; un portarretrato que cayó al suelo por el impacto, en el que había una pequeña foto enmarcada, de ella junto a todos los Vongola el día de su graduación.

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

El vidrio estaba roto, por lo que retiro la foto y la guardó en su bolsillo, con la intención de entregársela a Haru cuando ella despertara. Se quedó helado cuando vio que detrás de la foto estaba oculto un pequeño papel perfectamente doblado para que cayera entre el soporte y la imagen.

Lo abrió y reconoció la letra de Haru:

_Querida Kyoko-chan:_

_Haru deseaba enviarte esto por mail, pero teme que puedan leerlo. Haru los extraña mucho a todos y no sabe si podrá enviar esto antes de que la descubran. Ella tiene miedo, pero no se va a rendir tan fácil._

_Haru lo conoció hace tiempo atrás, él siempre hacía preguntas sobre Midori y los días de escuela de Haru. Él también me contaba algunas cosas, pero Haru ya no sabe si creer o no en sus palabras. Cuando Haru mencionó a Tsuna-san y los demás, él comenzó a interesarse más y más, pero Haru guardó el secreto._

_Entonces llegó junto a unos hombres y encerró a Haru. _

_Haru no sabe que quiere saber, pero no se lo dirá. El otro día le pegaron a Haru por no querer ayudar, pero ella seguirá guardando silencio, porque está segura que son de la mafia y…_

Hasta ahí llegaba la nota, el resto del papel estaba rasgado.

-Mujer estúpida—dijo, sin despegar la vista de las letras.

¿Por qué no había hablado y listo? Sea lo que sea, ellos habrían manejado la situación, por intentar hacerse la valiente ahora su vida corría peligro. ¿Por qué no había puesto algún nombre? ¿Algo que los ayudara a identificar a esa persona?

Pero lo que más le daba rabia era conocer al fin lo que había pasado, debía estar feliz, sin embargo arrugó con rabia el papel que tenía en su mano.


End file.
